


Avengers

by TheoMikaelson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man of about 24 was relaxing on a beach in Bahamas sipping a beer while dressed in shorts, t-shirt and sunglasses. The man had short brown hair and athletically built at the height of 6ft tall and his name was Lucien Hale, an ex-agent for SHIELD who had gone by Agent Lewiston. Lucien had left SHIELD after finding out he had powers, as well as being an Asgardian god, and his boss, Fury, had told him to hide for the time being. As Lucien sat there reading a book; he sensed someone coming up to him and he looked to see a man with short brown hair, wearing a suit and sunglasses in his mid-thirties, coming up to him and Lucien sighed as he closed his books.  
“Figures you would show up.” Lucien commented looking at the sea.  
“Been expecting me?” the man questioned surprised.  
“Been expecting something...” Lucien said, “Call it a sixth sense for something bad heading to earth. What’s the damage?”   
“Tesseract has been stolen and Loki from Asgard is the one that stole it.” the man told him and Lucien sighed.  
“I told Fury that the Tesseract was dangerous.” Lucien said as he got up and gathered his stuff to walk away, “Look Coulson...I know that Fury wants me back but I am not ready for that yet.”   
“Loki has Barton.” Coulson told him as Lucien started walking away and Lucien froze at what Coulson just told him.   
“What?” he questioned angrily as he turned around to Coulson clenching his fists, lightning sparking from his hands making Coulson become edgy.  
“Loki took Agent Barton hostage.” Coulson said and Lucien’s anger only grew.  
Clint Barton was an agent that worked with Lucien and they saved each other’s lives many times and Lucien had fallen in love with the man, but hadn’t told him yet and Fury most likely told Barton that Lucien was dead in order to protect Lucien’s whereabouts.   
“Fine...” Lucien said, “Just so you know, finding Barton is my first priority.”   
“As much as Fury won’t like it, I support you.” Coulson said as they started walking away from the beach, “I know how much Clint means to you, Lucien. He...he was devastated when Fury told the team you died.”   
“Of course Fury did.” Lucien muttered as they arrived at a Quinjet, “Clint is gonna kill me for it.”   
“You’re a god from Asgard...” Coulson said, “Basically immortal remember?”   
“Doesn’t mean that Clint won’t try.” Lucien commented grinning at Coulson.   
They set off to Helicarrier where Fury was bringing in a team of extraordinary people, code named ‘Avengers’. Lucien read the brief papers and read upon Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), and The Hulk (Bruce Banner)...he already knew Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) and of course, the love of his life...Hawkeye (Clint Barnes). He knew once he landed, Thor (brother of Loki) would probably be on the Helicarrier already and apparently so was Loki...in lock up on the carrier. They landed on the carrier and Coulson led Lucien to the bridge where Fury was standing at operations and the Avengers were arguing at the table.   
“Ah the man of the hour.” Fury said as Lucien walked in and Natasha looked up at Lucien and stared at him in shock, “Welcome back, Agent...”   
“It’s not Agent Lewiston anymore, Fury...you know that.” Lucien interrupted, “Agent Lewiston died...I am Lucien Hale...regular guy trying to live a normal life.”   
He sighed and went over to the table to sit down and nodded at Natasha.  
“Natasha.” he said respectfully and she nodded at him knowing that he would tell her everything eventually.   
“Lucien.” she replied, “Glad you’re here...we could use your expertise.”   
“I’ve heard and read the brief.” Lucien said tapping his fingers on the table before looking at Thor, “Where is he?”   
“He’s being held in a container.” Thor told him, “His scepter is being examined by Mr. Banner and Mr. Stark.”   
“Has he given up location of the Tesseract and Barton?” Lucien asked.   
“Not yet.” Steve said.   
“You should have a talk with him, Lucien.” Fury suggested and Lucien sighed.  
“Very well.” he said, “Leave it to me.”   
He got up and started walking down the halls when he heard Natasha following him.  
“Lucien...” she said coming up beside him and he turned to her, “How...how are you alive? Fury told us you were dead.”   
“I went into hiding for a while.” Lucien told her, “I didn’t think that Fury would tell you guys that I was dead.”   
“Well...it’s good to see you again.” Natasha said smiling, “Need help with Loki?”   
“Nah...I got it.” Lucien replied grinning and she nodded as he left to Loki’s chamber.   
He walked in and found the demi-god sitting in a large container and Lucien sighed as he walked in.   
“Hello Loki.” he said, “We haven’t gotten the chance to meet yet.”   
“Lucien Hale...” Loki said grinning evilly and Lucien wasn’t truly surprised that Loki knew his name, “Professor Selvig told me about you.”   
“Where is Agent Barton?” Lucien asked crossing his arms and Loki chuckled darkly.  
“Right now?” he questioned, “Possibly dead.”   
_He’s just trying to get to you_ Lucien thought to himself, _You know for a fact that he wouldn’t have said that if Clint was really dead_  
“Or getting played with...” Loki said and Lucien’s anger rose slightly, “I mean I did tell my men to have fun...somehow he was impervious to my spell.”   
Lucien grinned slightly as he knew that putting the protection spell on Clint was a good idea.   
“You will tell me where Barton is.” Lucien said sternly.  
“They need me to find the Tesseract.” Loki said, “So you can’t kill me.”   
“Who said anything about killing you?” Lucien questioned smirking smugly and his smirk faded into a serious look.  
Suddenly Loki was blasted back against the wall by an invisible force and held there tightly as Lucien took off his sunglasses, showing that he had red eyes and a long scar across his left eye and his eyes were glowing.   
“Well this is interesting.” Loki said struggling against Lucien’s hold, “You are very powerful. I could use someone like you.”   
“That’s where you’re wrong, Loki.” Lucien replied, “I’m the one using you.”   
He widened his eyes and suddenly found himself in Loki’s memories. 

_Loki was in space talking to an alien and talking about plans to invade Earth with an army of Chitarui._   
_“You will destroy Earth and get the Tesseract.” the lead Chitarui said, “Otherwise you have no where to hide from Thanos.”_   
_“I’ll get it done.” Loki told the alien._

Lucien came back to the present and Loki gasped in shock as he had felt Lucien looking at his memories.  
“How?” he questioned shocked.  
“You will find, I am full of surprises.” Lucien said and thrust his mind into Loki’s again and Loki groaned in pain.

_“We have the Tesseract, sir.” Professor Erik Selvig said walking beside Loki with a glowing blue box in his hand as he put it in a container, “We have a problem though.”_   
_He turned and several of SHIELD’s compromised guards dragged Clint Barton up, holding him on both sides and gagged with a handkerchief._   
_“He’s one of SHIELD’s best operatives and we found him trying to get the Tesseract.” one of the guards said._   
_Clint yelled through his gag but was muffled and Loki looked at Clint amused._   
_“He has heart...” Loki said reached up with his scepter to Clint’s heart, a slight hum in the air as he touched Clint’s chest but nothing happened._   
_“Weird...” Loki said confused, “Not working.”_   
_“Shall we kill him?” Erik asked._   
_“No...” Loki said thinking, “I have some plans for this guy...take him to the warehouse on the riverside of the New York.”_   
_The men took Clint away, yelling through his gag and struggling but to no avail._

Lucien drew back away from Loki’s memory and Loki glared at him as he gasped for breath.  
“Well I found all I needed to know.” Lucien said.  
“You bastard.” Loki growled, “My men will kill him before you get to him.”   
“Not if I get there first.” Lucien said and left the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down in a cold room; Clint Barton was bound and gagged to a chair covered in scars and beaten up badly. He was shivering from the cold and losing track of his sanity. Somehow Loki wasn’t able to turn him with his scepter and Clint was not sure how that was possible. As Clint sat there; his mind went to his friends in SHIELD and how useless he felt not being able to help them. But one that he thought of most was Lucien...he had met Lucien few years ago and became best friends quickly and he had grown to have feelings for Lucien, but didn’t act upon those feelings. Then Fury had told them that Lucien had died on a mission and Clint’s world came crashing down and he was broken beyond fixing. He almost left SHIELD but part of him knew that he should continue on for Lucien. Suddenly there were shouting and shots firing out there and Clint looked up confused as to what was going on out there. A guard came running and aimed a gun at Clint and fired at him, only to hit something else that had sped in front for Clint.  
“What are you?” the guard asked the person in front of Clint.  
“I’m someone that you shouldn’t have pissed off.” a male voice said in front of Clint and his heart jumped as he recognized the voice and he looked up to see Lucien standing in front of him dressed in black outfit.  
Many different emotions filled Clint as he stared in shock at the love of his life standing alive in front of him. There was disbelieve, anger at Fury, and happiness running through his mind as the guard was knocked against the wall by an invisible force and Lucien sighed as he looked at the unconscious guard before turning to Clint with concern on his face.  
“Clint...” he said rushing up to Clint and removing the gag.  
“How?” Clint asked stunned as Lucien began to untie him.  
“I was put into hiding per Fury’s orders and I quit SHIELD...” Lucien said, “I had no idea that he would tell you that I died. I am so sorry, Clint. I didn’t want to ever hurt you.”   
He released Clint’s bonds and stood up as Clint lunged out of his chair and held Lucien’s face in his hands before kissing him passionately. Lucien inhaled surprised by the kiss but leaned back into Clint’s kiss and started making out with him passionately, wrapping Clint in his arms.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” Clint said breaking the kiss as tears fell down from his eyes.  
“I’ve missed you too, Clint.” Lucien replied holding him close, “I am so sorry you went through my ‘death’...I wish I could have taken you with me.”   
Lucien, not to break up your reunion, but we got more of Loki’s guys coming Steve’s voice came over Lucien’s earpiece.   
“Got it...we’re getting out of here.” Lucien replied and he grabbed Clint’s arm and held him up they began walking out of the room, “When we get back, Clint...we have a lot to talk about.”   
“How did you know where to find me?” Clint asked as they walked down the halls.  
“I...more or less searched Loki’s mind and found out.” Lucien said and Clint looked at him, “Yeah I know...weird skill.”   
“When we get back...keep Fury away from me.” Clint told him and Lucien looked at him confused, “Wait...Fury didn’t tell you? He’s the one that sent me to get the Tesseract.”   
“Coulson is the one that told me.” Lucien said, “Fury didn’t say a word about it.”  
“Well...I just don’t wanna see him.” Clint said and Lucien’s eyes narrowed.  
“I do...” he said angrily, “I have some few words for him.”   
“Luc...” Clint said softly as he tightened his hold on Lucien’s hand and Lucien’s anger quelled a little bit at the softness in Clint’s voice.  
“I...I will be fine.” Lucien said, “Let’s just get you out of here.”   
He got Clint back to the helicarrier and took him to the medical room and had Natasha watch over him as Lucien went to the bridge to find Fury.   
“You never told me that you had Clint on a mission and that’s what got him captured.” Lucien said angrily walking up to Fury when Steve rushed up and stopped him.   
“You weren’t part of SHIELD and so I didn’t tell you.” Fury told him.  
“You almost got him killed!” Lucien yelled.  
“He knew the risks!” Fury shouted and Lucien’s fists clenched in anger as his anger rose to its peak, “Agent Barton was trained for situations like this.”   
“He was trained for situations that included humans, not gods.” Lucien argued, “Loki is a whole new level and so is his army.”   
There was silence as they stared at Lucien in shock.  
“Army?” Steve said confused and Lucien sighed.  
“When I looked into Loki’s mind, I saw an army of aliens getting ready to invade Earth.” he told everyone, “But...I also sensed something else...strong raw evil power behind the aliens invading. Whatever Loki is planning, it’s soon and we need to be prepared...I am gonna check on Clint.”   
“Lucien...” Steve started to say as Lucien left and Steve sighed as he turned to Fury, “You should have told him.”   
“Let him hate me.” Fury said, “We have more troubling things to worry about.” 

Lucien walked into Clint’s medical room and Natasha looked up as Clint rested and noticed Lucien was bothered immediately.  
“You okay?” she asked and Lucien shook his head.  
“No...” Lucien said as he sighed, “How is he?”   
“He’s healing...” Natasha said, “He told me that you two confessed your feelings finally.”   
“Yeah.” Lucien said smiling a little bit before smile fading, “I should have stayed...”   
“Hey...he understands why you left.” Natasha said softly as she walked up to him, “Stay with him now...you two are great together as a team and I am sure as a couple, you will be great.” She left him alone with Clint and Lucien stared down thinking about the evil feeling he got when inside Loki’s memories.  
“You just gonna stand there moping or you gonna come over here, sexy?” Clint said interrupting Lucien’s thoughts and he looked up at the man surprised to see him grinning at him weakly.  
“Hey, you should be resting.” Lucien said gently as he walked over to Clint’s side and sat next to him.  
“I am getting better already.” Clint chuckled and then looked at Lucien concerned, “What’s on your mind?”   
“I fear for us all, Clint.” Lucien said fearfully, “When...when I entered Loki’s mind, I sensed something evil coming soon and I don’t know if we can stop it.”   
“We can do this, Lucien.” Clint said softly as he reached over and took Lucien’s hand into his, “I believe in you and I believe in us.”   
“Us huh?” Lucien said smiling softly and Clint smiled at him, “How long have you known?”   
“Since you saved me the first time.” Clint told him and Lucien smiled softly, “What about you?”   
“Since you brought me from my dark side.” Lucien said thinking back on his dark past and sighed, “Sorry it’s taken me so long to admit my feelings.”   
“What matters is that we are together now.” Clint replied, “I love you, Lucien Hale...nothing is going to change the past but we can shape the future we have.”   
“You’re right.” Lucien said as he closed his eyes and started glowing blue hue, “Here...let me do something for you.”   
He tapped into his powers and orbs of blue light shone from Lucien into Clint and Clint’s wounds were healed as Clint felt a new renewned strength flow through him.  
“How?” Clint said shocked as he looked at his newly healed strengthen body.  
“It’s a small trick I’ve been practicing.” Lucien said, “Healing others.”  
“That’s amazing.” Clint said as he got out of bed and stretched his muscles.  
Attention, Avengers Tony’s voice came over the comms, Loki just escaped but we know where he is going...prepare for battle   
“Damn it..” Lucien said, “I’ve got a score to settle with Loki.”   
“Very well.” Clint replied gathering his stuff, “Shall we go?”   
“Yeah.” Lucien said following him and they headed to the main meeting room where the others were gathered.  
“Clint...you’re up and walking.” Natasha said looking at Clint in shock, “And fully healed?”   
“Never mind that right now.” Lucien said and looked at Tony, “Where is Loki heading?”   
“To my tower.” Tony said, “Opening the portal there.”   
“Right...” Lucien replied looking out the windows, “Shall we go?”   
Tony and the others nodded and Lucien walked with Clint to the Quinjet.  
“You coming in, babe?” Clint asked as Lucien stayed off the Quinjet and looked at Tony who was putting on his armor.   
“I’m gonna go on ahead with Tony.” Lucien said, “I can help him go after Loki faster.”   
“Alright, but be careful.” Clint said softly as he went up to Lucien and softly kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes and Lucien closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss gently falling more in love with Clint with each kiss, “Love you.”   
“Love you too, Clint.” Lucien said, “I’ll be careful...you be careful too.”   
“Of course.” Clint replied, “See you there.”   
Lucien nodded as Clint went on board the Quinjet as Lucien went over to Tony.  
“How you doing?” Tony asked as they walked down the halls.  
“Honestly, Clint is the only thing that is keeping me rooted to humanity.” Lucien answered, “Loki is pissing me off and I don’t trust Fury one bit.”   
“Because he had the Tesseract and didn’t tell anyone?” Tony said and Lucien slanted his eyes, “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”   
“Perhaps we should figure that out after we defeat Loki and his alien army.” Lucien replied, “Let’s get this show on the road.”   
They went outside of the helicarrier and flew to Stark Tower with Lucien using his powers to fly to the tower.  
“Lucien, do you see him?” Tony asked as they entered the city and Lucien used his power to enhance his sight and focused on Tony’s tower.  
He saw Loki standing on the building while Selvig installing a device on Stark’s tower.  
“He’s installing the device to open the portal.” Lucien said as he knew exactly what the device was, “We have to stop him now.”   
“Then let’s hurry.” Tony said putting on more speed with Lucien flying close beside him.  
“I have something to settle with Loki.” Lucien growled.  
“You and me both...” Tony said and Lucien looked at him confused, “I mean he’s taken over my beautiful tower.”   
Lucien chuckled as they got closer as the device on the tower started powering up and Lucien got a sense of dread.  
“Change of plans.” Lucien said quickly speeding towards the device, “You handle Loki...I got the beacon.”   
“Right.” Tony said as Lucien sped towards the device only for it to shoot energy towards the sky, “No!”   
Suddenly something blocked the energy and Loki looked up shocked to see that Lucien was in front of it, containing the blast within his power shield.   
“Impossible.” Loki said angrily.

Above the tower; Lucien was doing his best to contain the Tesseract’s power from opening the portal and grunting against the energy blast.  
_Luc_! Clint’s voice came over his earpiece, _You okay_?   
“Struggling to hold this in.” Lucien groaned as he struggled, “Not sure how...”   
Suddenly his shield slipped and Lucien was hit by the energy beam and his body flared up as if he was being electrocuted and he screamed in pain. The earpiece broke as electricity rushed through his body and he saw flashes of battles on Earth against aliens and a big purple alien wielding a golden gauntlet with different stones in it. Destruction covering Earth, people’s screams filling the air and at the center; the big purple male alien choking the life out of Lucien as he tried to take two stones, a purple stone and a blue stone, from within Lucien. 

Meanwhile; Clint was piloting the Quinjet when he heard Lucien screaming filling his ears and then silence as Lucien’s earpiece broke.  
“Lucien!” Clint yelled in fear of Lucien being in pain and he looked out the windshield to see Lucien falling away from the beam as it blasted towards the heavens and opened a portal as Lucien fell towards the earth, “No!”   
_Clint, the mission_ Natasha said over the comms.  
“But...” Clint said tensely as he watched Lucien falling.  
_I got him_ Thor’s voice came through as Clint saw Thor catch Lucien, _He’s unconscious and hurt...I’m getting him to a safe roof_  
“Thank you, Thor.” Clint said in relief.  
 _No problem, Barton_ Thor said and then gasped in confusion.  
“What is it?” Clint asked.  
_There are purple veins showing on his skin_ Thor said, _I have no recollection of this on Lucien before_  
Before Clint could answer; something hit the Quinjet and he crashed down onto the ground below and grunted as he recollected himself from the crash.  
_Clint, you okay_? Steve asked and Clint ran out of the crashed Quinjet.   
“I’m fine...” Clint said, “Heading to Thor and Lucien.”   
_Negative, you need to get to my tower_ Tony said, _Steve, Romanoff and Hulk need you there_  
Clint grunted angrily but did as Tony said and met up with Steve, Natasha and Banner, now all Hulked out, and saw aliens coming in from the portal.   
“Shit...” Clint cursed as the aliens started destroying the city, “How do we stop them?”   
“Take down every one of them.” Steve said, “Have to do our best especially since Lucien is unconscious right now...Thor will protect him until he wakes up.”   
“Right.” Clint said and he looked at Hulk, “Hey buddy, mind taking me to one of the roofs?”   
Hulk grinned as he let Clint climb onto him and jumped high towards the closest roof and Clint jumped off as Hulk huffed next to him.  
“Don’t worry, buddy.” Clint said, “Lucien will be okay. In the meantime; smash your heart out.”   
Hulk smirked before roaring and jumping to destroy the aliens coming towards them and Clint started firing arrows at the aliens, killing them easily. He couldn’t worry about Lucien at the present moment, New York needed the Avengers and he trusted Thor with protecting the man he loved. Battle continued to what seemed like forever, until there was a loud ferocious roar piercing the air and Clint looked up to see a large fish-like Chitarui coming through the portal and heading down towards him at a surprisingly fast speed for something that big.  
“Uh...guys?” Clint said worriedly, “Big one coming.”   
_Barton, get down to the others_... Tony said, _That thing is heading right to you_  
Clint looked down to see the team busy and he grunted in anger.  
“I’m gonna have to jump.” Clint said, “I...”   
He looked up and jumped back as he saw the large Chitarui was right in front of him and Clint fell back in horror as it roared at him and rushed at him when suddenly someone moved in front of him. The alien monster froze as it was covered in a purple energy hue and then destroyed to ashes and Clint looked in shock as he saw Lucien standing there, purple energy aura covering his body.   
“Luc?” Clint said confused and Lucien turned to him to show that his eyes were fully black and purple veins moved through his face, “Lucien, what happened to you?”   
Lucien didn’t say anything and raised his hand, a glowing purple energy ball forming, and he aimed it at Clint.  
“Lucien, it’s me...Clint.” Clint said carefully, “I am not here to harm you. I love you...”   
“I know.” Lucien said in a double voice as he released his power and a long purple energy beam blasted past Clint and destroyed another giant Chitarui that had been sneaking up behind him and Clint backed away in shock and then looked at Lucien in awe, “I’m going to stop the Tesseract.”   
_Negative, Lucien_ Tony’s voice said, _There is a missile heading towards the city and I can get it through the portal_.  
“Fine...” Lucien said, “Get the missile and head to the opening...I will be by the Tesseract.”   
“Lucien...” Clint said worriedly.  
“Don’t worry, hun.” Lucien said still in a double voice, “I know what I am doing. You just keep those Chitarui down.”   
He smiled softly at Clint before vanishing and he appeared in front of the Tesseract where Selvig had come back to himself.  
“Lucien.” Selvig said shocked and he looked at the Tesseract, “I don’t know how to stop it.”   
“Leave that to me, Professor.” Lucien said waving a hand at Selvig and teleporting him to safety as he walked up to device holding the Tesseract and pushed his comm, “How’s it coming, Tony?”   
Got the missile and heading up to the portal now Tony replied and Lucien looked up to see that Tony was right, You ready?   
“Yep.” Lucien muttered and the purple aura covering him grew stronger as he thrust out his hands and started absorbing the Tesseract’s power.   
Lucien focused on absorbing the stone inside the Tesseract and Tony succeeded in guiding the missile into the portal and destroyed Chitarui’s fortress, disabling the connection between the mother-ship and the Chitarui on Earth as Lucien finished absorbing the stone within the Tesseract and surprisingly able to control it immediately. The portal disappeared and Lucien returned to normal before sighing as he went back to the others.   
“You okay?” Clint asked running up to him and holding him closely.  
“Yeah, I am fine.” Lucien said, “I will tell you about it later...just let me tell the others when I am ready.”   
“Which will be?” Clint questioned curiously.  
“Not for a long time.” Lucien answered chuckling, “Um...I need to talk to you about something...I need to retire.”   
“Retire?” Clint said shocked.  
“Don’t worry, I am not leaving you...” Lucien assured him, “I just don’t think I can be out much in field for a while. I was...actually hoping that we can perhaps get a place together.”   
Clint looked at him speechless and Lucien’s face dropped.  
“Unless that’s too...” he started to say when Clint rushed in and kissed him passionately taking Lucien by surprise.  
“I would love to get a place with you.” Clint said, “And I understand that you don’t wanna work in the field for a while. I can do some missions, I am sure Nat will keep an eye on me.”   
“You sure?” Lucien asked and Clint nodded.  
“I’m sure, babe.” he said smiling before giving Lucien a long kiss.


End file.
